Songs & Secrets
by october davison
Summary: Ally Dawson has a secret but so does her best friend, Trish. Ally might not tell but Trish won't tell. Austin & Ally are writing a song but they can't book Austin anywhere if the song isn't finished. Dez is lost if there is no song to make a video for. Will these secret ruin everything?(This is a collab with Leili Rayn Kiryu.)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally

**Warning: **It's a rated teen. Some sexual content is some chapters.

* * *

Austin and Ally were writing a new song and Trish was jealous because she liked him and he had no clue. She never really showed that she liked Austin. Trish had a heart for Austin. Ally didn't know that Trish liked Austin when Ally and Austin started dating. Trish has been upset she wanted to be the one that Austin would go out with. Austin, Ally, and Dez didn't see Trish for almost a week so they went to her house to see what was wrong with her.

Trish's mother answered the door. They all asked to talk to Trish and her mom informed them that she said she was mad at them. Ally looked at her friends mom and asked. "why is she mad at us?" Trish's mom replied and said something random. "She said she had a headache for awhile that's what is wrong with her. That's what she told me was wrong that is the only thing he has told me since I asked Trish what was wrong." Trish just stared at her and started to cry. She was sad because of her feelings about Ally and Austin dating, Trish responded. "I have had a terrible headache for along time and I don't feel good either. I have something bothering me but I can't tell anyone not even my own mom or dad." Ally answered Trish. "Trish what is wrong I'm am your friend and so are Austin and Dez we are all wondering we are all your best friends in the whole entire world we would do anything for each other. Trish looked over to Austin Dez,and Ally. She smiled and Trish was happy because Ally said that then Austin walked over and asked Trish what was wrong and Trish told him "I..." Then Austin asked her what she was saying and Trish didn't respond she fell asleep right by Austin. When she woke up she was in shock and nervous because Austin was right beside her. She didn't know what to do or say. Austin finally asked "Ally, will you please go to get her a drink?" She had a little time to spend with Austin. Trish told Austin. "Austin there is something I need to tell you and Ally. It is about you guys". Austin was silent for a minute and he responded to her saying "Trish is it about mine and Ally's relationship " Trish didn't know what she should say. She didn't want Austin to know that she liked him so she said "No, it is not about your relationship."

Two months later Ally Dawson threw up. But why? She didn't feel sick. Could it have something to do with what happened about a month ago? Ally would have to check but she could tell anyone. She was going to go to the doctor. That's what levelheaded girls did, right? Ally decided she'd set up a doctor's appointment for the following Monday. All week the only thing Ally could think about was her appointment. She wasn't ready to be a mother but their was a possibility that she was just feeling a little sick. Ally was thinking about what would happen. She hoped she wasn't pregnant. It was the day before her appointment and she decided she would take a store bought test. When she took the test she looked at it. _"It's positive...I...I...wait Ally don't get ahead of yourself...maybe the doctor won't come up with a positive test."_ Ally tried to clam herself down but she was crying. She wasn't ready to be a mom. She was 17 going on 18. Her birthday was only a few months away. Ally was lucky that her boyfriend chose her over every girl in their entire school. Austin was the heartthrob to their high school. Every girl wanted him; including Trish. Austin enjoyed the attention but he only loved one girl. Austin Moon was sure that he was in love Ally Dawson. Wasn't that the reason they both lost their virginity to each other a month before? Austin was at his house because he was grounded for getting a bad grade on a test. Ally was both scared and excited.

Finally, the next day Ally went to see the doctor. Ally waited until the doctor called her in and 15 minutes after a series of tests the doctor gave the news. "Congrats! You are a mother!" Ally thanked the doctor before leaving. When she got to the parking lot she began to cry. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She was 17. This was terrible because she had always been a good girl. What would Austin say? Ally couldn't tell anyone; unless she could get Austin alone. Suddenly, the memory of the night flashed back. It was so vivid in her mind.

A sad Ally smiled at Mimi Moon when she answered the door. She seemed to be worry because she asked. "Dear, what's wrong?" "I need to speak with Austin." Ally put emphasis the word the 'need'. Mimi frowned. "He's grounded." Ally sighed and mumbled. "Alright...I just thought he should know he's gonna be father in about 8 months..." Mimi paused before replying. "Wait...what did you just say?" Ally shook her head. "I said 'Alright...I'm going now'..." Austin's mom was quite convinced. "Austin Monica Moon! Get down here now!" Ally tried not to laugh at Austin's name. Austin ran downstairs with his father, Mike; close behind. "Yes, mom." Austin saw Ally at the door and knew something was wrong. Mike looked at his wife. "Mimi, why is Ally here? Why is Austin in trouble?" "Ally said something about..." Mimi started to reply but Ally cut her off. "Can I talk with Austin alone? Outside, maybe?" Mike nodded. "Yes." He let the two teens outside together. Austin smiled at his girlfriend. It was the smile that everyone loved...it was the smile that made him the school's heartthrob.

"Austin, don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"Smile like that. It will make it harder for me to tell you something important."

"Tell me what?"

"We are still young and uh...I can't tell you..I'll see you at school tomorrow..." Ally started to cry again. She started shiver as she walked away. It wasn't winter but it was cold on this certain night. Ally couldn't tell Austin because it would ruin their friendship.

* * *

Read & Review :D


End file.
